


"Ник"

by hyog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gay, M/M, Suspense, Unhealthy Relationships, criminal, deviant, killer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog





	"Ник"

Моего бойфренда зовут Ник и, кажется, он убийца.  
Я во всем виню эти чертовы сериалы, они лишают людей невинности и плодят паранойю. Теперь каждый второй - недоделанный детектив, а "простой парень сосед" уже никогда не будет прежним. Новые клише и стереотипы ударили общество под дых, и оно повалилось на грязную землю, втягивая носом пыль, и так и не смогло оправиться от шока. Понимаете, они же среди нас. И теперь это знает любой пятилетка и продавец хот догов, бизнесмен с Уолл Стрит или домохозяйка, которая крепко-накрепко запирает все окна на ночь, и вместо летнего ветерка наслаждается спертым воздухом кондиционеров. Видит бог, я никогда не был мнительным, не в этих вопросах. Но Ник - он совершенно другой. Ладно, он странный, настолько странный, что я втюхался в него с первого взгляда и не отстал, пока не добился первого поцелуя. На это ушло два месяца, четыре дня, и несколько галлонов дешевого кофе, потому что я даже запретил себе пить, чтобы ненароком не ляпнуть что-нибудь не то.  
Мы живем вместе больше полугода, и он ни разу не проявил даже подобия злости. Даже близко. Легкое раздражение? Всего лишь намек на недовольство. Как будто я, одолев возведенную им Китайскую Стену, попал на закрытую, засекреченную территорию. Стал частью некой потерянной цивилизации, о которой никто не знает. Стал настолько своим, родным и важным, что мне прощается все. Я больше не боюсь выпивать иногда чуть больше, чем нужно, Ник всегда берет одну бутылку пива и растягивает ее на целый вечер, неважно сидим мы в баре полчасика или все три, а потом бережно тащит меня к машине и мы едем домой, а на его лице блуждает эта странная рассеянная улыбка, как будто он выиграл джекпот и до сих пор не может поверить. Или нашел давно потерянного члена семьи. Или подобрал котенка.  
Иногда я правда не знаю, что о нем думать.  
Ник говорит: "Ты лучшее, что со мной произошло за последние 25 лет жизни", и больше никаких лет у него, конечно же, нет. Мне всего лишь 20, но даже у меня хватает мозгов понять, что так не бывает, не по-настоящему. В реальной жизни никто никого не спасает, не заполняет пустоту внутри - все это временные затычки, неумелые стежки поверх разорванных ран, сквозь которые проступают поломанные кости. Но кто я такой, чтобы страдать фатализмом - при нем? В конце концов у меня было детство и была любящая семья, во всяком случае до 17 лет, когда от меня отказался отец по весьма понятным причинам, а мать не сочла нужным за меня заступиться. Или не смогла. Подумаешь, одним голубым мальчиком в семье больше, одним меньше - не велика потеря. С тех пор я вился в самых злачных творческих кругах Нью-Йорка, где всегда есть что выпить, покурить, и кого прижать к стенке. Просто мечта, а не жизнь. И не заметишь, как тебе уже 30, у тебя выпадают зубы, вытекают глаза и гнусная сыпь по всему телу от той дряни, которой ты ширялся половину сознательной жизни. Но даже так, мне все еще кажется, что я и в половину не такой поломанный, как он. Люди-половинки, мы идеально подошли друг другу, стали на свои места, как шестеренки. Полная созависимость, которая могла бы стать ненавистной, но я слишком в нем нуждаюсь, а он слишком меня боготворит.  
У Ника серьезные проблемы. Он не спит по ночам, урывая час-два беспокойного сна под какими-нибудь колесами, но все равно предпочитает дневную работу. Так у нас больше времени вместе и свободные вечера. Ну и ночи, да. Наш секс похож на особый, выверенный до мельчайших деталей ритуал. Черт бы меня побрал, если мне это не нравится. Ник не из тех людей, кто в адреналиновом угаре зажмет тебя в сортире и оприходует любым известным ему способом. А этих способов он знает прилично, из меня получился неплохой учитель. Но нет, так - никогда. Я слишком важный. Он - слишком серьезный. Где-то на грани между скромностью и скорбностью, как будто он и хотел бы быть другим, совсем другим, но по каким-то причинам принял все это и смирился. Принял меня. Наверное, мне тоже нужно смириться?  
Когда он раздевается, у меня всегда перехватывает дыхание, как в первый раз. Тысяча и один мелкий шрам по всему торсу. Некоторые старые, другие чуть свежее. Не думаю, что все они его авторства, во всяком случае не поначалу. Иногда я нахожу совсем новые маленькие порезы, как будто просто брился неаккуратно, и зачем-то провел лезвием по плечу, ключице и косточкам на запястье. Я знаю, но почему-то не задаю вопросов. Он принимает это с немой благодарностью и позволяет скользить руками по бледной коже, пока у меня не начинают покалывать кончики пальцев.  
Иногда я позволяю ему себя связывать - потому что от человека, который ни разу в жизни не повысил на тебя голос просто не ожидаешь ничего плохого. Но именно в эти моменты, когда я беззащитно распластан на постели, его взгляд меняется и меня начинает бить мелкая дрожь. Как будто сквозь белесую пелену тумана проглядывают странные аморфные тени, гигантские, гротескные, уродливые. Но они все еще там, правильно? Можно сделать вид, что просто показалось. В конце концов, так делает большая часть населения Земли. А потом начинается полиция, расследования и "я никогда бы не подумал, мой сосед Боб был таким примерным семьянином", и семь трупов в доме через дорогу, включая собачку и птичку. Так бывает. А бывает, что тебя имеют горячо, размеренно и сильно, и ласкают чутко и очень ответственно, как будто твое удовольствие во всем этом - самое главное, что только может быть. Он не позволяет себе забыться. Не позволяет себе сделать мне больно, даже случайно. Только смотрит иногда так, словно хочет чего-то еще. Обладания, которого я не могу дать ему добровольно. Удовольствие, не совместимое с жизнью.  
У меня начинает ехать крыша и я роюсь в его вещах. Беру выходной в маленьком ресторанчике, где подрабатываю мальчиком на побегушках, ссылаюсь на какую-то инфекцию - а это недопустимо для ресторана, будь то мелкая сошка-официант или сам шеф-повар. Любая оплошность, и заведение прикроют. Я беру выходной и прочесываю весь дом, простукиваю стены и половицы в поисках тайников. Я хуже любой повернутой на криминальных сериалах домохозяйки, я хуже любого гребанного копа, потому что больше всего на свете я хочу _не_найти_ поэтому стараюсь еще больше. Чтобы потом не сомневаться, никогда.  
Одежда и белье аккуратно сложены. Рубашки и футболки в шкафу. Ничего особо выдающегося, просто хорошие вещи. В коробке из под обуви - семейные фотографии. Маленький мальчик прижимается к матери, испуганно глядя в камеру. Суровый огромный отец. Какая-то ферма на фоне.  
За ужином я пытаюсь расспросить его о семье, и раньше я никогда не настаивал, но сейчас все несколько иначе. Ник смотрит на меня долгим тяжелым взглядом, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску. Возможно, я переступаю ту невидимую грань дозволенного, за которой меня перестанут прощать. Опекать, оберегать, терпеть. Мне кажется я играю с огнем, но он опускает взгляд, ресницы отбрасывают длинные тени, и я на несколько секунд забываю зачем это все.  
Ник говорит: "Давай не будем. У меня был тяжелый день", и это что-то новенькое, потому что Ник обожает свою работу. Копаться в семейных компьютерах, настраивать ПО заведениям большим и маленьким самого разного толка. Возиться с техникой, безмолвной и покладистой, покорной, получая небольшое денежное вознаграждение и обезличенную благодарность клиента. Он никогда не устает, даже когда валится с ног.  
Я вздыхаю, и пытаюсь скрыть разочарование. Внутри зреет коктейль из подозрений и страха. Ночью мы не занимаемся любовью - мы трахаемся, грубее, чем обычно. Моя инициатива, Ник никогда не станет делать то, на что я не готов пойти. Кажется, ему нравится. Кажется, мне нравится больше, чем я готов признаться самому себе. Даже если за ним тянется кровавый след из трупов сквозь несколько штатов, что с того? Черт.  
Я нахожу в телефонной книге своего старого школьного друга и звоню ему из телефона-автомата. На что только не пойдешь ради любви. Он удивил всех, когда из успешного спортивного качка и футбольного игрока внезапно превратился в будущего копа, послав в задницу годы травмоопасной спортивной карьеры и возможные миллиарды долларов зарплаты. Но кто я такой, чтобы его судить? Он узнает меня со второй попытки, у него уставший прокуренный голос, но мою просьбу он не считает глупой. Видит бог, карты сами идут ко мне в руки, но я до сих не знаю, а что дальше? Пока мне просто интересно узнать, что такого случилось с Ником там, в далеком-далеком прошлом, что он не может даже произнести это вслух.  
Ник не похож на человека, который жил бы в таком доме. Пыльный покосившийся особняк, возможно некогда величественный. Одновременно похож на заброшенную ферму с уродливыми низкими пристройками, и дорогой дом богатого рабовладельца. Ник не похож на этот дом, он вообще ни на что не похож, как будто пришелец из других миров. Невозможно представить, чтобы этот высокий тип с прозрачной кожей и меланхоличным взглядом уставшего аристократа рос под палящим техасским солнцем. Наверняка его кожа постоянно краснела, и становилось тяжело дышать, когда стены дома прогревались за день, наполняя воздух запахами древесины и старой пыли. Хотя, возможно, тогда здесь жила семья? И кругом слышался смех, бряцанье посуды, а из кухни плыли ароматы запеченной в духовке курицы и молока со специями. Черт бы меня побрал, если я в это верю.  
Выследить этот дом было делом плевым, справился бы и аматор, а моему другу полицейскому потребовалось всего лишь несколько кликов мышкой, чтобы узнать, на что мой бойфренд ежемесячно тратит свои кровно заработанные деньги. У него нет судимостей, большую часть жизни он провел с теткой в Аризоне, но до этого - темное пятно, черная дыра, втягивающая свет и звезды и само время. Ни школы, ни больничной страховки, ни походов к дантисту. Ник все это время был здесь, и чем ближе я подхожу к дому, тем больше он походит на особняк с призраками, в подвале которого обитает самое настоящее зло.  
Сухая земля хрустит под ногами, вся в трещинах, как битый фаянс. Кажется, здесь нет никакой живности, даже самой захудалой ящерицы. Рядом с покосившимся крыльцом - большой плоский пенек весь в бурых подтеках, впитавшихся в дерево за годы, возможно, десятилетия убийства животных. Во всяком случае, мне хочется верить, что здесь просто резали кур или свиней или еще что-нибудь. Чуть левее, рядом с кромкой кукурузного поля - небольшие насыпи с самодельными деревянными крестиками. На крышках от жестяных банок выцарапаны имена - Джесси, Баблгам, Спиди, Крошка, Мистер Банни. Кладбище домашних животных под самым носом у детей, разве это не мило? Если только сами дети не приложили руку к их смертям.  
Мне становится тошно. Я не должен здесь быть. Я не имею права. В конце концов, мы даже не настолько близки, чтобы я рылся в его жизни. Но когда подставляешь кому-то свою задницу, появляется иллюзия вседозволенности. Как будто мы доверяем друг другу. Или значим что-то друг для друга. Как будто все это не просто так. Возможно, Ник действительно в это верит. Возможно, это просто пустой дом, оставшийся в наследство от родственников, за который он платит из сентиментальных соображений.  
Половицы скрипят и прогибаются под ногами, внутри пахнет пылью, плесенью и чем-то гнилым. В большой комнате перед камином стоит кресло-качалка и тихонько пошатывается от невидимых дуновений ветра. Вокруг разбросаны книги и стопки журналов, с удивлением замечаю несколько порноизданий чуть ли не прошлого века. Низкий деревянный столик разбит в щепки, как будто его хорошенько оприходовали топором. Быть может собирались разжечь камин? Я обхожу кресло и замираю, задерживая дыхание. Как будто если не дышать, то все это пропадет, и старый заброшенный дом, и не менее старое иссушенное временем тело. Я боюсь пошевелиться. Правда, это не так страшно, как мне раньше казалось. Трупы уже мало походят на людей, особенно те, которым перевалило за десять лет. Климат здесь сухой, и во всей округе, кажется, не осталось ни капли воды, поэтому труп мужчины больше похож на мумию с желтыми выпирающими зубами, чем на жертву насильственной смерти. Подхожу ближе и присматриваюсь. В голове огромная трещина. Возможно, прежде чем размозжить стол, кто-то оприходовал топором хозяина дома. В том, что это именно тот мужчина с фотографии, я не сомневаюсь. Это все очень логично, настолько, что я даже не испытываю шока. Возможно, Ник начал с маленьких зверушек, а закончил собственными родителями. Наверняка на то были причины. Конечно, как иначе? Или он родился чудовищем, и кем это тогда делает меня? Я вспоминаю все его прикосновения, оживляю в памяти одно за другим, пытаясь понять, что изменилось. Пытаясь почувствовать отвращение, страх или хоть что-нибудь из того, что должны чувствовать нормальные люди.  
На втором этаже намного светлее, двери всех комнат распахнуты, как будто кто-то убегал в спешке. На полу все еще валяются какие-то вещи, сейчас похожие на грязные тряпки. Я нахожу тело женщины, такое же иссушенное, на кровати в небольшой спальне. На ней белая ночнушка и руки скрещены на груди, как будто она просто спит. Никаких видимых повреждений. Рядом с ее головой лежит еще одна подушка. Золотистые пылинки медленно кружатся в солнечном свете, оседают на одежду, и я медленно выхожу, не отрывая взгляд от мертвой женщины. Внизу слышится скрип половиц.  
Конечно, это закономерно. Все должно было случиться именно так.  
Я вздыхаю, сухой воздух доносит звук щелчка зажигалки и еле слышимую затяжку, больше похожую на вздох. Либо мистер мертвец решил вдруг ожить, либо Ник с самого начала знал, к чему все идет, знал, и позволил событиям развиваться естественным путем. А возможно, в одной из этих комнат небольшой склад из неудавшихся любовников, и я просто оказался самым любопытным из всех и пришел сюда первым, сам. По доброй воле.  
Я спускаюсь, и Ник стоит в дверях, не переступая порог. Как будто некая таинственная сила не дает ему зайти внутрь.  
\- Хочешь позвонить в полицию? - спрашивает буднично и как бы между делом. Никогда не видел, как он курит, но мне нравится. Нервные, рваные движения. Наверное, он на взводе, и все это моя вина.  
\- Просто скажи мне, - я сглатываю, но во рту уже давно сухо, как в пустыне, - Что это была самозащита, - аккуратно подхожу ближе, все еще оставаясь в тени дома.  
\- Я лучшего мнения о твоих интеллектуальных способностях, - выпускает облачко дыма, глаза неестественно блестят. Я думаю, возможно, где-нибудь у него за спиной топор, тот самый. Или что-нибудь для разделки животных. Я пытаюсь заставить себя бояться, но чувство самосохранения умерло от передоза еще лет в 17. Вместо этого я опять смотрю на тело мужчины. Из раскроенного черепа выбирается жирный черный паук и я гадливо отшатываюсь. Ник перехватывает мои запястья, и сильно дергает на себя, вытаскивая наружу, под палящее солнце и душный, горячий воздух.  
\- Это гробница, - он дышит тяжело, и я чувствую спиной, как быстро бьется его сердце. Он прижимает меня к себе, или прижимается сам, держит в захвате, стоит чуть-чуть надавить на горло, и я задохнусь. Но он стоит, и я стою, вцепившись пальцами в его руку, и мы смотрим в черный провал дома, полного трупов.  
\- Когда-нибудь я приеду сюда, и пущу пулю себе в лоб. Когда-нибудь, - он шепчет над самым моим ухом, щекотно и горячо, страстно, ни капли его обычного самообладания. Я думаю, что этот незнакомый новый Ник нравится мне еще больше. Но он напуган, понимание приходит ко мне неожиданно, как откровение, и я больше не впиваюсь в его руку, я держу его, позволяю обволакивать себя дымом и водить губами возле самой шеи. Щекотно, чутко, чувственно.  
\- Он насиловал меня всю мою сознательную жизнь. Еще до того, как я начал понимать, что вообще происходит. Я не знал других отцов, и не знал, что бывает по-другому. Я думал, жизнь это изощренная пытка, и для этого мы приходим в этот мир, чтобы постоянно платить и страдать, потому что, очевидно, именно этого хочет бог. Так говорила моя мать, и она ни разу даже не попыталась его остановить. Мне пришлось...я не мог больше...  
Ник вдавливает меня в теплую деревянную стену, поеденную термитами, и разворачивает к себе. Я думал, это будет сложнее. Пытаюсь вызвать в себе отвращение, тошноту, обиду, да хоть что-нибудь. Но правда в том, что мы настолько грязные и поломанные, что я не удивлен. Ничему из того, что он рассказал.  
Лицо Ника застыло маской напряжения, сигарета тлеет, зажатая во рту, вот-вот догорит до самого фильтра и обожжет губы. Легонько касаюсь подбородка, заставляя приоткрыть рот и выпустить тлеющий окурок. От того, как Ник смотрит, внутри все замирает и становится горько-горько, и запах трав дурманит сознание.  
\- Я думал, - голос сиплый и охрипший от жажды, от моего шепота он придвигается еще ближе, - Тут целая гора трупов. Неудавшиеся любовники или типа того.  
Бесовской огонек в его глазах всего лишь на секунду замещает темную, муторную тревогу.  
\- Разочарован?  
\- Самую малость.  
Улыбка, неуверенная и боязливая, освещает его лицо, как никакому солнцу и не снилось. Единственное, что меня пугает во всем этом - та власть, которую я над ним имею. Которую он сам вложил в мои руки.  
\- Ты не представляешь, что ты сделал для меня, - наши общие мысли отражаются будто эхом, - Превратил злость, ненависть, страх - в это...  
Стена дома твердая под лопатками, и от мысли о том, что там внутри, по телу пробегает неприятный холодок. Ник лапает меня за зад и жадно впивается в шею, как изголодавшийся вампир. По какой-то необъяснимой причине, его это заводит. Или быть может это месть? Показать им, этим людям, поломавшим ему жизнь, что он здесь, жив, здоров, и функционален, насколько это вообще возможно в его состоянии. Почему-то, меня это заводит ничуть не меньше, и мы проводим, возможно, самые длинные пятнадцать минут в моей жизни в самой извращенной прелюдии к сексу.  
У Ника красные от поцелуев губы, и красные от недосыпа глаза. Он как будто ждет чего-то, осоловело всматриваясь в мое лицо. Обвинений? Или прощения. Ничего из того, что я могу ему дать.  
\- Давай сожжем его к чертям. Этот дом, - говорю, замираю, перестаю дышать. Взгляд Ника становится диким и немного бешеным, и возможно это тот самый момент, который не сойдет мне с рук.  
Ник облизывается и наклоняется к самому моему уху.  
\- А что если я скажу, что на втором этаже все-таки есть комната. И в ней пять тел. Неудавшихся любовников.  
Его рука забирается мне в штаны, и вместо ответа я закидываю руки ему на шею и притягиваю к себе.  
Кем это делает меня? Пособником, преступником, соучастником, грешником. Возможно, будущей жертвой.  
Моего бойфренда зовут Ник, он убийца, и мне совершенно плевать.


End file.
